This invention relates, in general, to a music system and is particularly, but not exclusively, applicable to a system and methodology for contextual synchronization of sections (or slices) of a digital audio track relative to real-world events. The sections are characterized in terms of a user-perception and/or machine-based evaluation that categorizes each audio section in terms of a perceived “theme” as suggested to the user or machine by an underlying rhythm or beat detected or otherwise identified within the audio section.